Pokemon: Returning the Balance
by Incomprehensible Extremity
Summary: The humans meant to restore the world embark upon an adventure to revive the now sealed legendary Pokemon in a tale of hate, love, vengeance, betrayal, life, and death. Rated T for violence and language. My first fic. R&R, please.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Legends Become Legends

_**Prologue: Legends Become Legends**_

It has been five hundred years since it happened. Nature has entirely changed its course, having moved on from days of prosperity to a time of chaos and ruin. People in the current time can't even perceive the concepts of beauty or peace anymore.

And why? The legends are gone. They've went from their highly respected positions in culture to nothing more than children's tales. All because of one word: Seal.

Seal was an underground that group went totally unopposed and unbeknownst to people all across the regions as they completed their horrific mission: To rid the world of all legendary Pokemon. In their demented eyes, man alone should rule the Earth with Pokemon as merely no more than servants. Seal's nameless leader managed to rally up enough support in his men to ravage all of the Kanto region's legends, sealing them within small orbs of light. They still exist in their sealed forms, though no one knows where anymore. From there, Seal's horrific deeds spread across all other three regions. Pokemon after Pokemon fell to Seal's attack.

Finally, Seal reached Arceus himself, who descended down to stop the organization, seeing the destruction of all that he had created and nature being ruined. Smiting all of Seal's evildoers one by one, until all that finally remained was their leader. Even Arceus couldn't stand up to the brutal man's vicious onslaught. As the man drove a silver blade straight through the Pokemon's heart, he disappeared. And with his last breath, he had created hope for the world.

He had secretly created four magical keys, one for each region, knowing that one day four brave warriors would arise and awaken all of the legends from their eternal slumber. As for the leader of Seal, he disappeared as he and his organization had appeared, without notice, never to be seen again. Or so it is thought…


	2. Chapter One

"Recin

_**Chapter One: Man, Missions, Minions, and Masterminds**_

"Recin!" The call was followed promptly by a shuffling of feet and the appearance of a tall, dark skinned man cloaked in a plain black trench coat. His bald head shone in the dimly chandelier lit room as he bowed to the figure sitting upon a throne of gold who had summoned him. "My lord, what is your bidding?" The dark skinned man inquired, holding the bowed position.

The man he bowed to, a frail, sickly looking white robed man (though unusually young looking) let off a cough as he answered. "My faithful brother, it appears as though Orstion had deceived us. He has taken the key, and fled towards the Cerul District, or so it seems. Your mission is simple. Retrieve the key and bring it back unto me, or destroy it by any means necessary. I care not which. But never, EVER let the key come in contact with any of the sealed beings, lest the days of darkness shall return. Avoid as much bloodshed as possible, if you will. We do not wish to harm the innocents. Go now, and strike swiftly, my brave warrior."

With no more than a nod, Recin arose and treaded over to exit the room, heading out for his mission.

Watching Recin leave, the white robed man snapped his fingers. In a second, another white robed young man came to stand beside the man seated in a throne. Their garbs were identical, save that the summoned man toted around a large, black cape with a distinct insignia on it. It bore a huge, human hand in the act of crushing a pokeball etched into the fabric. The man's long black hair reached the top of the capes collar, and his emerald eyes reflected in the light of the chandelier.

"Trenell, I believe we have discussed _our_ plan already. You may proceed to conduct it now, and may the power of man be with you." The man's deep voice replied in a smooth, even, low tone: "It will be done. And if Recin does not succeed, rest assured I will." With that, the man exited the room as the last man had done.

The man robed in white in the chair was left alone in the small, dark, chandelier lit room. He rested his hands upon the ornately carved wooden desk in front of him, sighing. "One of my own high officers has disobeyed me, the key is at large, and my top agent has been sent to carry out his quest. I fear it may start all over again." The man dropped his hands off the table and began laughing bitterly.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter One: Beginning Within the End

_**Chapter Two: Adam's Awakening**_

Viridian City: Adam Mitman raised his arms with a yawn. Today was going to suck. He could feel it already. Flopping out of bed, and rustling his spiky red hair, he trudged into his small kitchen and poured himself some coffee, which he always brewed the night before. It was always cold by morning time, but he didn't care. Flicking on the radio to see what was transpiring, he sat down next to the table the radio sat upon. With a sigh, he listened to what was said. "New trainers, head down to Pallet Town Square today! There Professor Maple will be distributing the new star-" Adam flipped the switch on the radio to off in annoyance.

He'd always been considered a young man on the outside but an old, cranky hermit on the inside. At just sixteen, he lived on his own and had never gone on a Pokemon adventure. He always considered it a "Fools excursion in which little children think the world will come to love them, just by making creatures duke it out." Seeing it as pointless, he'd been living in his relatively undisturbed lifestyle until today- what would unknowingly to him become the beginning of his new life. Hearing a knock at the door, he quickly threw on a shirt and pants which were conveniently placed in his nearby closet.

Adam wasn't used to visitors. Flinging open the door and expecting to shoo off some girl scout, he was instead greeted by the shock of his life. A man in bloodstained clothes, no less, garbed in white robes, staggered into the room. The man looked to be from a time period long ago, but he was, from the looks of it, about to die now. In this time, and in his house! Catching the man in his arms before he fell to the ground, Adam looked at him in confusion as he mumbled something to him. "Boy, take this, and with it, begin on your journey. You and only you may carry with you this sacred object that I am intrusting to you. Protect with your life. Take it, go forth, and restore the world by reviving those which shaped it to be what it once was."

With a horrific gagging noise, the man pulled out a glowing object from a fold within his robe and slid it into Adam's pocket. "That is one of the four Keys of Origin…" The man was now panting for breath as he finished each of his sentences. "You shall meet with the other key bearers…. and save us all. So it was predicted….. and so it shall happen." With that, the man died. But no body remained. In a flash of blinding light, the man disappeared completely.

_A side note: Yes, these first few chapters will probably be boring, but they will get much better in the future, that I promise you. Thanks for reading. – Jarod Stefen_


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: "The Damned Thing Can Talk

_**Chapter Three: "The Damned Thing Can Talk!"**_

Adam stood outside of Viridian Forest. He was now just beginning to think this was all just a nightmare, and he'd wake up soon. But he was dead wrong. He looked down at the ground mumbling to himself about exactly HOW much he thought this sucked, using rather explicit language. He felt about ready to bash his head against the nearest tree until his skull busted open, hoping his brains would fall out so he wouldn't have to think anymore. It was all just too much effort to use the thing anyway. The freaky disappearing guy, (or so he called him) hadn't even told him exactly what to DO with the key, anyhow.

He'd only had one Pokemon in his life, but he'd never battled with it. He'd carried him in a pokeball in its shrunken form within his pocket for years now. He was pretty sure one of these days he'd just let the thing out of its ball to play and it would just flop over dead. Shrugging, he began to sit down upon a fence post, when something seemed to speak in a stern, ancient tone to him from somewhere around his hip. Turning all the way around, he'd encountered no midgets trying to kill him as he'd thought there might be. And that's when it happened.

Adam felt a swift jerk from within his pocket. Before he even had time to look down at his pocket, the key that the man had given him rose up to hover before his very eyes. Adam gawked at it, wondering if any strange substance had come in contact with his coffee this morning. All he could do was stare in wonder as the key began to speak. Yes, speak.

"Adam, allow me to explain in a bit more detailed fashion than the kind man had time to elaborate upon. My dear boy, you are on a quest of great importance. Your mission? To revive all of the legendary Pokemon of Kanto. I know you may think that they are no more than myths, but believe me, they were once real in all there splendor and glory, making the world more beautiful than you could possibly imagine. Your world today is merely a shell of its former self. The most I can do for you, I fear, is to reveal the location of the orbs they are sealed within. And no, I fear I do not have enough power to go into a detailed explanation of how things came to be the way they are. I have little remaining time to speak as it is. I leave you with this."

Adam felt as if he'd been sucked into another world. He stared down at the ground from his now magically aerial perspective of the undertakings. There were three people he spotted standing in front of a building he sure as hell recognized (as should every resident of Viridian City,) being as it was none other than the Indigo Plateau. The first two people looked to be security guards of some sort, but the last one was the most famous man in the entire Kanto Region at the moment- the champion. Yes, the champion himself. None other than Qwint Nerge. Adam especially loathed this man, stereotyping him as the typical celebrity; stingy, fast talking, and rich enough to buy Adam's house about a hundred times over. (The truth is, Adam was always just jealous of his way of naturally attracting women to him.)

But Adam soon drew his gaze away from the long blonde haired, suit garbed, chattering gentleman to the items that he held within his hands: three small glowing spheres, each around the size of a Pokeball. The key began to glow and uttered a few final words. "Now, my brave warrior, those are the sealed being which you must revive. Get to them at any cost, and free my three beautiful birds. This is all I ask of you."

The world seemed to spin, and Adam was thrown upon his back outside the gates to Viridian Forest, right where he was before he was transported. Laying on the ground in a daze and taking this all in, he managed only to mutter: "The damned thing can talk!"

_A Side Note: Sorry for the random words in the upper left hand corner of the chapter. (If you see them, anyway. Some people say they show up, and some people say they don't.) Anyhow, my chapters are going to start getting longer and longer, and hopefully more exiting as well. Well, next chapter should hopefully be done by tomorrow afternoon Hope you enjoy it; it's where the action begins to pick up. –Jarod Stefen _


End file.
